As users browse websites accessible via the Internet or the World Wide Web (or simply the “Web”), they download content from web resources onto their computing devices. This downloaded content may include cookie and website data. Typically, cookie and website data are stored in a persistent storage of a computing device that is associated with a browser.
To prevent the storage of unwanted cookie and website data, a conventional browser allows a user to configure a set of rules. However, those rules may disrupt the user experience by preventing webpages and other data content from being downloaded to the computing device. In other instances, the user may not know whether to allow or block the cookie or website data from being persistently stored on the computing device. Thus, what is needed is a way to store cookie and website data temporarily on the computing device until a user makes a decision to persistently store the received cookie or website data, or alternatively, a user configures the computing device to remove the cookie or website data from the temporary storage location.